Video gaming machines that randomly select symbols for display on the video screen and grant awards to a player based upon the displayed symbol combinations are very popular. The symbols may form a 3×1 array, having three symbols in a single row, or the display may be a two dimensional array of symbols having, for example, three rows of symbols in five columns. The granting of an award is based on the symbol combinations across pay lines extending across the array of symbols.
Although the above-described gaming machines are popular, it is desirable to create a game that achieves more player excitement to generate more revenue by the gaming machine.